Godzilla: Salvation
by Zakali21
Summary: Third in the series. With the impending invasion of the Xillien's underway, who can step up and bring the world out of the brink of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla: Salvation

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 1<p>

Tokyo, Japan

The continuous _thub thub thub_ of the rotor blades from the helicopter morph into one droned out monotone. In the distance the image of the G-Force Head Quarters slowly fades away as the thunderous roar of the chopper blocks out the rapid speaking of the pilot. Miki just stares back at the building wondering what General Kumoi's plan was. She hopes it would be something of great benefit and can help turn the tide of the impending invasion. Her mind yearns for information as it anxiously tries to connect with the lone General. But it too was at no avail as she could not reach him. That disturbed her. _Why can I not connect?_ Was the single thought that dominated her mind. She tried to concentrate but she was distracted by Chris's voice.

"Hey! Miki!"

She takes her eyes off the fading building and glares over at Chris "Uh… yea what?"

"I asked do you have any idea what the General was talking about?" responds Chris.

Miki just shakes her head, "No, I'm just as lost as you are."

Chris sighs and nods head. Then he disappears back into a conversation with a fellow G-Force solider. Miki was about too try and relax as they head to the site B, when another presence fills her mind. It felt cold and dark; something she has felt before. Immediately her attention is drawn to the skies of Tokyo as the clouds began to depart as something comes through. It was the Xilliens.

The metallic, reflective rip of the front side of the ship penetrates through the atmosphere and begins a rapid descent. After a few long, agonizing minutes the complete monstrosity of the Xilliens power was put on display before the entire city as those who where still left were memorized by the sheer size of it. Miki was speechless as she stared at the craft, it was gigantic. She can still feel the continuous presence of the ship in her mind's eye as it throbs in her skull. For a moment she wondered if Earth could survive this invasion. The last one four years earlier was nothing compared to this one but it still brought many challenges. But that thought was left to die as something begins to materialize on the underbelly of the ship. A bright light begins to form and spin. It had a glowing orange hue to it that radiated out word. For a moment it seemed like time slowed down as the light continued to grow and then morph into a single ball of energy. Then as fast as it started it was over, as the ball was released from the steel underbelly and dropped on top of the G-Force Head Quarters Building. In one single ear splitting blast the building was disengaged and all that was left was a pile of smoking rubble. Miki could feel the misery of the souls that were caught in the explosion as they could not escaped in time, including the brave General Kumoi. A single tear escapes from her as it falls down her cheek.

The cloned Godzilla Junior arrives into the city and feels the influence of the steel obelisks around him. For reasons he can not quite figure out the sight of them anger him. A blank feeling of rages begins to flow through him and takes over his senses. He advances forward destruction road and pavement along the way. With a swipe of his tail a nearby building collapses into nothing. The Cloned Jr then grinds his teeth and releases a roar outward towards the city; urging on any competition that might stand in his way. Out in the distance, a blinding light rages and it momentarily binds him. He blinks away the shine as it slowly dissolves and leaves a towering smoke cloud billowing into the sky. The Cloned Jr. shakes off the light and continues forward by bring down another building with its thickly built arms. But before can continue with anything else, a stinging feeling powers into his side. He roars his annoyance and turns just as an entire wave of heat pounds into his chest. Four F-15 fighter jets go speeding up over his body as they avoid colliding into his thick hide. Jr clone was raised his arms to try and swipe them out of the air but misses and is greeted with another wave of metal as another group dive down from the right. He swerves around, annoyed, yells out into the world at the pests and releases a dose of atomic heat and weaves it through the air. Below his towering shadow swarms of tanks, anti-air vehicles, and anything else the military could muster up arrived to wage war. The entire arsenal aligns in between alleys and building getting cover and immediately open fire into the imposter. Fire and smoke start to cover the Jr. Clone but he just ignores it and wades through the smoke and decided to do away with the pests. His dorsal thins were lighting up again for another strike when again another wave of fighters barrage into him causing him to pause. Then in the distance long range missile launchers take aim and strike as the plow into the clone, causing him to stumble backwards.

He stumbles but regains his composure and lets out another roar full of anger. Quickly, the clone swings his body, striking his tail out and swabs away a group of military personnel. The vehicles and helpless soldiers were crushed under the behemoth; they never had a chance. At the same time he charges through a nearby building chasing after a group of fighter jets. Behind him more tanks mobilizes and chases after the saurian blasting away into its back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm srry I have not updated this story in a long time but it has been pretty crazy half year or so between school and everything! But I promise you I have not forgotten about this story and I will upload all the chapters I have completed for this story in the next few days! SOOOO hope you all enjoy!

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

Chris and anyone else is my own character

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

Just outside Tokyo Bay

A mass slithers through the waves silently. It powers forward with only one thought fueling its desire: Vengeance. Godzilla can feel it grow and swell in his chest, almost consuming his sanity. The familiarity that it felt at the doppelganger bothered him to the point where it finally clicked. Understanding dawned on him. With a powerful thrust from his primeval tail, Godzilla increases his speed. But despite this invader, something else disturbs his thoughts. Something he has not felt since he first laid his eyes on Diablolus. Whatever it is, it does not bode well for the King of Monsters and he will destroy the 'evil' presence into obscurity. A shadow passes him above but Godzilla pays no attention to it. It had no matter to his current situation. The mighty saurian king lets out a growl that dissolves only into bubbles and prepares himself for a return to the city that first saw 'his' kind so many years ago.

Above Tokyo

The Silhouette of the Xillian Mother Ship drapes over the sky against the backdrop of the setting sun. It eerily gives of the presence of doom and evil; nothing about it represent anything good. At the moment it almost had the hue of victory; as if it had already achieved its goal. Xerox stands before the main display window that over looks the city. It allows him to have a 360 view of the cursed city. The city itself was in a state of panic, although it is not unusual for them. Smoke rises over majority of the monstrous skyscrapers as the military advance in their futile attempts at attacking the clone Godzilla. Also the ship itself randomly discharges its weapons for the thrill. Xerox's smile clearly gives away his feelings for what is happening before him. He is enjoying it greatly at the sight of insects being squashed. A slight chuckle escapes from him as and echoes among the silent command central. As it should be, if there was any noise then it meant that someone is not doing their job and that brings bad consequences. The sound of cracking bone is heard from his neck as he works out a crank and does an about face towards his new second in command.

"So'ul, I believe it is time deploy the troops. Capture any _humans_ that will go willingly; if they struggle…kill them" inquires Xerox.

So'ul bows on to one knee and gives a salute which consisted of raising your forearm. No vocal communication was necessary.

"Also I do hope you are more successful in your mission than your predecessor." Coldly says Xerox, now facing back towards the window.

"No need to worry sir" was all So'ul said before he vanishes without a second thought.

Xerox felt pleased with his choice of replacement and again knows that victory will be swift. The fading sunlight reflects off his dark sunglasses and emits a glare from his eyes of pure determination.

Tokyo, Site B G-Force Temporarily Head Quarters

A mass of people floods into the massive office space that is laid out before them. The entire building is pretty much and abandon office building that sits just on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was chosen as the back-up site of Command if anything was to transpire to the main facility. But despite the selection of the site, it was poorly stocked with equipment that was necessary for the continued use of operations. What were there were a few office cubicles with ancient computers seating idly into the passing of time. Their only use was to collect dusk, with no reason needed. The people that were able to escape before the destruction of the base were able to salvage equipment to be brought over and were hastily at work on bring it online. Whether or not the equipment is enough to serve its purpose as a functional backup sight remains to be seen.

"Hurry! Get that terminal up and running ASAP!" barks orders from the now Commanding officer over G-force: Harper Igasaki.

"Move that station over there; I want everything up in five minutes! Let's move people! The military needs our help in communicating counter attack plans and a organized evacuation!" yells Harper clearly feeling that time is off the essence.

Harper was chosen as Kumoi replacement shortly after the Diablolus disaster. But it was only in case of retirement or something unforeseen. As a experienced solider, Harper understands the swift need of leader ship that is called for in a time of this; something that many believed Kumoi lacked. But Harper shoves aside that thought as more important needs are at hand. He quickly helps establish a comm. Link and scouts the surrounding floor. Being on the very top floor was a strategic chose. He could see over the entire horizon of the city. Overhead, two American imported f-15's blast over and make a spear line path towards the hulking figure of the cloned Godzilla off to the left. The passing of the jets caused to building to shaking slightly which brought curses and nervous glances from everyone present. Everyone prayed that the building is stable, after 50 years of retirement.

"Alright, break over ladies and gentlemen. The equipment will not assemble their selves!" commands Harper growing impatient.

Harper looks back out into the city and feels for every person in the city. This attack happened with out warning so everyone is trapped. He glares at the dominating figure of the Xillian's ship and curses it quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp3.<p>

Tokyo, Japan

A breeze picks up over the city and around the battling clone Godzilla. It blows the smoke that has risen from the destruction around the sky; creating a thick sheet of black in the atmosphere. A bright blue beam of energy cuts through it as the ray of death blasts into a group of artillery vehicles. All that remained was a ball of fiery orange. The clone swerves around in the anticipation of the approaching jets and takes one mighty hand and swipes down two of them. Their metallic bodies immediately burst into fire and rain down upon his body. The rest of the jets quickly releases their pay loads and separate formation to avoid the rampaging kaiju. A mighty roar escapes from the depths of the beast as it yells into the dusk. Beside him buildings are brought down by a quick, deadly blow from his tail and brought death to who ever was unlucky enough to be trapped under its shadow. All around him the cities military forces quickly scramble to get out of the way but also keep a wave of constant fire; although it is proving futile. The clone just simple marches onward in its mindless pursuit of nothing.

General Sykes Smith spots the lumbering beast through a pair of binoculars and curses his luck. The constant rain of ammunition is not having much of affect on the damned thing and seems to actually drive it more.

"God-damned creature, why won't you die…" breaths Sykes.

His fists clench around the binoculars as his anger continues to rise. He has never been in a battle were he did not have the superior power and he will not let this one be the first. But yet, everything his forces have thrown at the 'thing' has proven useless. Just at that moment, a burning ball of fire drops like a fly towards his position. Hurriedly, Sykes yells at the tank's driver to quickly maneuver away from their current position. The tank kicks into gear and scrambles away not a moment sooner as their previous position erupts in a hail of debris and fire balls. Sykes can feel the heat scrape across his body, showing him just how close it was. He breathes a quick sigh of relief before returning his attention to the battle at hand.

The echo of the beast's roar rages over the area Sykes is located. For no other reason but determination, Sykes yells back into the air and gives the immediate order for the troops to advance further and open fire. All around a symphony of blasts are released and drive forward to the monster. But just as that happens, something else drops from the air but not a burning plane. Rather two Xillian fighters descend out of the air and bring down artillery fire to Sykes squad.

Sykes immediately turns around at the noise of the approaching enemy and almost faints, "God Damnit! Everyone take cover!" just as a beam punctures his tank and his last sight was a wall of fire and pain.

Tokyo Bay, Japan

The wave's part fourth as the King of Monsters emerges from the watery depths. As his massive body extends into the sky, a rain of water drops from his body and smack back into the bay below. Quickly, Godzilla moves forward to the Japan's capital ready to do battle. He can feel the clone bastard of a monster close and wishes to destroy him. It flows through his veins like a drug, as no monster defeats him and lives to tell the tale! Godzilla is a tower of terror on a mission. But before he can even approach the city, Xillian fighters approach the king and surround him. Godzilla eyes down ever single one, making sure not one surprises him. He prepares to do battle and a low, rumbling growl is brought fourth, challenging to invaders to make the first move. All 6 of the ships charge forward and blast into Godzilla's skin. Fires erupt over his body and the fighters quickly maneuver around him to avoid close encounter attacks. Godzilla swings his arms around but misses and yells his furry. From behind a fighter dives and drops a static bomb on his head. It makes Godzilla stumble some, but not for long as Godzilla regains stability and swerves around to catch the fighter off guard. The fighter quickly disappears in a ball of blue. Godzilla then drags his atomic ray across the sky and manages to catch two more fighters. The remaining three regroup and make a beeline towards Godzilla. Two of them drop and aim for his knees, while the head fighter aims straight for his face. All three fighters his simultaneously on their attacks and again make Godzilla stumble. But Godzilla quickly swings his body and brings his tail down on the lower two crafts as they disappear under the waves. Then he immediately turns back to the final fighter and stares it down. Godzilla ferociously roars at the fighter just as it charges at him. For a moment Godzilla stands still, but just as it comes into range he discharges an atomic pulse. The fighter helpless gets caught in the wave energy and is destroyed. Then Godzilla quickly returns his attention to Tokyo with fire burning in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 4.<p>

Outside of Tokyo

Miki takes a slow breath to try and calm her nerves. Ever since leaving the G-Force HQ she has felt the chaos that has leaked into the city. It's not just happening in Tokyo, but all over the world. Xerox's Xillian's forces have infiltrated ever major city and are laying waste to them at this very moment. From ever expanse of the globe the pleas and cries of the innocent are leaked into her open conscience making even simple thinking a difficult task. For a moment the 'Chopper was able to relieve some of the pressure but not for long as Xerox delivered the major blow of destroying the main base. Despite these thoughts and emotions Miki tries to block it as she hurriedly follows Chris through the halls to the new command post on the top floor.

Harper continues watching the destruction that plays out before him. He grinds his teeth in frustration that the military forces have, so far, done little to deter away the invaders. Plus with his inability to help in the cause as communications are down with the other G-Force commanders. The destruction of the original base has really put a strain on their operations. Before he can complete his thoughts, a blast rattles the old building as the skies come alive with aircraft bombardments. The fiery light from the action plays across the skies like a fourth of July celebrations. Harper curses the current predicament.

"Communications, people! Where are we at in bringing up comm. links?" yells Harper at the fluttered men and women behind him.

For a second no one answers, but finally one speaks up, "We still have satellite interference sir! Probably another 30 minutes before we can work a system around the blockage!"

Harper shakes his head in their current circumstances and almost feels like it is a useless will of power here.

"How about the tracings? Where is the damn cloned bastard at?" again yells Harper even thought he already knows the answer. A 360 view of the city and you would think he could keep up with the 'thing'.

"Nothing sir. Are own radars have lost signal!" replies the man.

_Figures _thought Harper. Their equipment is horrible inadequate for this situation. _Where is Godzilla when you need him_ thought Harper again as he tries to focus on a new course of action. But before he can complete that another voice enters into the room.

"Don't have to worry, Godzilla has already arrived," answers the voice.

Immediately he recognizes the voice and turns around in time to see Miki followed by Chris to enter into the room. He just shakes his head. He had forgotten all about her 'mind reading' capabilities.

"Well that is at least some good news" responds Harper dryly.

Miki glances at Chris wondering what that could mean, but is only greeted by a quick shrug of the shoulders. Next they both come beside Harper, anxiously wanting to know what is transpiring outside in the real world.

"So what is the latest with what is going on?" ask Chris.

"Well Lieutenant Blaze, majority of the information is on a need to know bases. All you need to know is the situation is under control." Slowly responds Harper.

"Don't bullshit me with the bureaucratic talk _Harper!_ We are all in this same shit hole as you!" retorts Chris angrily.

Officially pissed off now, Harper turned on his heel and was about to deliver the tongue lashing of Chris life when Miki interrupts them.

"General, we are all in the problem as you are. Arguing will not solve anything!" calmly says Miki.

Harper gives a dirty look to the psychic but decides she has a point and sighs deeply. He turns his attention back to the view and slowly begins.

"We have lost communications with the outside world. Are comm. links are down with the other commanders and we can not organize a plan of military action." Harper stops for a moment to catch his breath and finishes, "And to top it all of there are still countless number of civilians still left in the city. So basically the situation is FUBAR."

Chris only nods his head and Miki solemnly thinks over what was just said and it is all true. She can since the innocents that are still trapped in the city. It is a depressing feeling and almost brings her back to tears, but she shrugs it off. This is no time to be feeling remorse; a job needs to be done. She walks away from the two and looks out the window herself and closes her eyes. Her mind clears for a moment and becomes relaxed. She lets herself drift towards the presence of Godzilla. He has already entered the city and is on a dead set course towards the clone. Miki takes a breath and focuses in; trying to see if can establish a link to him. For a moment she thought she made contact but was wrong. Heavy resistance is felt from Godzilla's behalf. He is ignoring her efforts. This worries Miki as this can not be a good sign.

Before she completes anything, Chris breaks her concentration.

"Hey Miki, I believe the general and I may have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp. 5<p>

Tokyo, Japan

A thick sheet of smoke and debris blanket the sky for the eye to see. The slithery tendrils of the destruction snake across the ravaged city like an awakening monster. Once again Tokyo, the majestic city skyline of Japan, has become home of sorrow and destruction. The city is like a beacon for the worst disaster it could have ever imagined. To emphasis this further, the source of the destruction, a clone of the worst man made creation ever reaches through the blanket. Its silhouette makes one believe of the devil has made its grand return. The cloned Godzilla roars through the haze and into the fading sunlight; its monstrous roar echoes through the city. For many it only signaled the near pending end (once again), for others it did not even matter what they thought. They have lost all faith a long time ago. But yet there is hope.

Godzilla himself, the real one, finally makes his return to the battlefield. With a loud, thunderous impact of his footfalls, his presence becomes known to the rest of the city. He enters into the line of sight towards the clone, and stares him down. A sound of challenge escapes him as he eagerly awaits the pending battle. The cloned Godzilla stops in mid-stride and stares at his surrogate father. A feeling of pure hatred converse through the clone's body as nothing but death fills his thoughts. Again, the clone roars at the new comer and prepares to charge. Godzilla stands his ground, recognizing the acceptance and deliverers his own roar back. But before he can finish, the clone has already taken a foot and charged at him. A shoulder is thrust into Godzilla's chest and is brought skidding backward. Godzilla grunts his surprise and answers with a quick jab of his fist and then shoves the clone back again. Then again the clone charges again and bites into Godzilla's shoulder bringing instant pain and a shout from Godzilla. Clearly this battle will be a hard fought duel to the possible end but Godzilla shrugs onward.

Outside of Tokyo, Japan

Chris finishes loading a magazine into his weapon and checks its sights. A smile is brought to his lips at the soft _click_ of the weapon being prepped. The anticipation of getting back into battle felt great to him which helped calms the nerves. This is what he was taught to do; aim and shoot ask questions later.

Chris finishes loading up his gear and quickly scrambles out of the locker room and meets up with Miki and the rest of the team. All in all a team of ten men have been assembled, including Chris and Miki. At first Miki was not allowed to go, but she be damned if she was about to let them leave without her. She got her way, insisting they might need her expertise. Miki stands away from the main group, thinking of the plan that was to about to be put into motion. Chris comes up from behind her "Are you ready to go?"

Miki only nods her head, deep in thought.

"Alright" then he turns towards the men and gathers their attention. "Alright, listen up. Are orders are too enter back into the city and establish a forward comm. advancement post. The military forces are scattered through out the city, and outside help are blind. The post will be able to establish a short wave communications." Chris stops for a moment and looks at the assembled group, "Once we reach our destination, we are too rendezvous with Squad B and assist in evacuation plans. Alright, let's move out!"

A quick shot of encouragement emerges from the assembled group and some 'oorah's' and then the men scramble out of the briefing room. Chris turns back to Miki and smiles, "Last chance to back out!"

Miki stares him down, "No chance. You're going to need me out there to _cover_ your ass!" responds Miki pointing a finger at Chris.

"Fine then, let's go"

Tokyo, Japan

The two titans continue to dual as massive fists and tails collide into each other. Nothing is spared from the wraith of these two as buildings are violently brought down; sending debris raining down on anything that happened to be caught underneath. The atmosphere around the two beasts was thick with hatred as they are sparing no expense with each other. Godzilla spins off of a punch from the clone and counters with a deadly fist to his face causing blood and teeth to come spitting out. The clone wails in pain but ignores it and charges Godzilla, ramming his shoulder against his chest and slinging him violently into a nearby skyscraper. Then the air around the clone heats up and a sizzle noise is emitted as a blue ray comes soaring down into Godzilla with vengeance. But before could make full contact, Godzilla answers with its own blast and the two beams collide into each other creating a spectacular show of power and energy. Godzilla regains his upward balance and swings his tail. The tail makes contact in a loud _thud _as bones break from the impact. The clone is knocked to the right and stumbles but regains composure and lashes out with his powerful arms. Sharp, fierce blades penetrate Godzilla's hard exterior as the clone claws its way down his chest and abdomen. A loud wail escapes the King of Monsters throat as he feels skin tear, but for only a moment as the clone delivers a blow from it's tail. The King drops to the ground from the blow stunned and before he can even move he is met with a series of kicks from the clone.

Before the clone could even continue its barrage of kicks he feels a searing pain cruise down its back. A pitiful scream is made from the clone as a beam blasts into him from behind. The clone retreats from the prone form of Godzilla and turns around to face this new assailant that dares attack him. At first he could not see anything except patches of smoke and fire, but slowly something begins to materialize through the bleak. Eventually a silhouette begins to take shape. A metallic, shinny glow radiates through the dark from the figure as a massive, bipedal figure comes from in-between two buildings. A Massive, slender figure is revealed. The figure is clearly not of organic creations as the super alloy material that covers its body shows. Despite the slender look, the figure delivers a fierce build to its frame with combination of alloy and metal armor. The outermost appearance resembles that of Godzilla but some differences. On the shoulders are two vent-shaped structures that lead down its back and connect at the waist and down the front are two bulges that are used to fire projectile missiles. Weapon X has arrived as the cyborg releases a high pitched, robotic synthesized version of Godzilla's roar.


	6. Chapter 6

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 6.<p>

Above Tokyo, Japan

The Xillien craft hangs over the city observing its master work below. All around the city, the flames glow and burn into the air reflecting of the ship's metallic haul giving the allusion of hell. Inside the ship, Xerox continues his mindless survey of all that unravels on the doomed city. Like a doctor admiring his successful surgery, he feels pride wash through him as his plan is almost complete. The pathetic humans have fallen so easily and it's a wonder how the first Xillien group failed in their attempts at taking over, _ah sad, pathetic little brother_ thought Xerox as he was sure he did not clearly think things through. His bother never was the one too thoroughly think out every obstacle that could arise, he was always the brash, simultaneous one of the family. Oh well it was no matter to Xerox as nothing can stand in his way of his shinning triumph. He lets a moment of accomplishment take over as a smile creeps across his mouth and chuckles a little. But before he can even complete his moment of success something catches his attention with the battle raging outside. A bright blast of energy erupts into the cloned Godzilla as it wails in pain. A look of confusion replaces Xerox bit of pride as he follows the remnants of the blast to the source. At the end he discovers the source and cant help but feel anger cross over him. _What the hell is this?_ Cursed Xerox as he hates unwanted guests, and this one will simply not do. Xerox twitches his head to pop a kink and decides it is time to move ahead with the final phase of his plan.

"Begin the final stage!" announces Xerox calm and coolly as the crew behind him frantically mobilizes to complete his orders, "Also, direct all air forces to attack at will on our new found guest."

Despite this un-desired surprise, the smile again manages to make a return as he once again feels satisfied with himself. There is no way that this final stage could be destroyed.

Tokyo, Japan

Weapon X lowers its two metallic arms and stares down the clone and Godzilla. Inside its computerized head, a reading device scans the clone and the Godzilla formally declaring its intended target. The triangular system settles over the clone as its initial programming was re-programmed to attack the clone and the Xilliens instead of The King of Monsters, as originally planned.

A familiar laugh emits from behind the control council of the mechanical Godzilla as the figure of the one and only General Kumoi is illuminated by the flickering lights. He punches a button on nearby council and sends an automatic transmission to the back up site for G-Force.

"This is General Kumoi, command. I am back and ready to kick some cloned ass!" smiles Kumoi, staring down the form of the clone. He doesn't wait for a reply and begins the attack systems of X and advances toward the clone, "Let's see how you like this!" But before he can start up his attack run, blast sirens ring out through his cockpit.

"Fucking Xilliens…" curses Kumoi as he notices the annoying ships through the panels as they bombard his baby. He grabs a hold of the controls and swings one of the metallic arms in the air, trying to knock them away. Then he sends a beam into the air, managing to knock down a few, but they prove to be too much as they surround him.

Before the mob of ships can attack again another blast rocks them as their debris rain down to hell. Another ship appears on the seen and dives around the group. The ship was the none other, Gotengo.

"Hah I'm back you damn Xilliens! Did ya miss me!" screams with Gordon as he gives a supporting nod to Ozaki, who briefly nods back.

"General, we of the Gotengo can take care of these clowns." Says Gordon through a comm. link to the Weapon X, "We brought the Calvary!" as soon as Gordon says that a plethora of F-15s and various other military crafts come swarming in.

"Thank you Gordon, your timing can not be better!" answers Kumoi as he turns Weapon X back towards the two saurians and begins a march to them.

The Cloned Saurian stares down the approach cyborg with hatred building in his eyes. He lets out a roar of epic proportions and was about to charge when something struck him from behind. Godzilla, not wanting to let him get away, slams his tail into the back legs of the clone and roars at him. The clone swings back around and faces his nemesis and fires a bally of blue energy at him just as he is hit yet again from behind by Weapon X. The clone feels anger fill him like never before and decides to charge the metallic foe. While he turned he also swung his tail and hit Godzilla in the head. Weapon X prepares for the battle and readies its armory. After a second of what felt like an eternity, the Clone comes plowing into Weapon X. Upon impact, Weapon X releases a jolt of energy that coursed through his body on the clone as it yelps in frustration and backs away. At the same time, Godzilla manages to stand back up and charges at the clone with frustration and slams his shoulder into his back; knocking him into a nearby building. The shoulders of Weapon X open and releases energy bombs directed towards the fallen clone, while Godzilla deliveries a does of kicks. A furious explosion of light, fire and metal swell into the air as the clone shrieks from the pain and feels more anger torment his conscience.

Under the cloud of chaos and debris, the clone shots out his tail and knocks back Godzilla and then fires an atomic ray at X as they both stager backward. The clone arises from the rubble with pure evil in his eyes and charges both of them in a hug like tackle takes them both to the ground. With the impact of all three titans hitting the earth, it created a massive earthquake that probably could have been felt in the North Pole.

Above Tokyo

Inside ship

A immense amount of feeling surges through its body. The power felt sweet and refreshing as it was something it had not felt in a very long time. It was like a drug that rain through its veins and it needed more and its wishes were met. More and more energy and power was absorbed into the fabrics of its body, its DNA. Life had seemed over at the moment after its oblivion, but yet this made things better. Brought meaning back to why he was originally here. Everything felt better, wonderful in fact. Once its life force was returned, it suddenly remembered all! The very thing that destroyed him flashed before his eyes like a movie. Anger replaced his feeling at it washed through him like a virus. This time this…this…bastard will not be allowed to live.

A flurry of activity below the ship manifests as the underbelly again begins to open. From inside a light drapes over the city as it fully opens and something begins to slowly descend. The figure was slender but yet with massive muscular tone. It was all too familiar. Diablolus has returned. The devil has returned back to its place of death, it vows to destroy everything this time! As the Angel of Death falls back to earth, it stretches its arms and feels restored energy flowing through him. He briefs in a fresh does of the disgusting air from this planet. It sickens him but yet makes him more determined in his mindless goal. All around him the destruction from the city builds around him as the smoke and fire are a welcome present for Diablolus. By all means, the devil has officially returned…


	7. Chapter 7

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 7.<p>

It seemed like everything had lost all will to communicate, nothing but silence grips the surrounding perimeter as the old for arrives. Lighting crackled around Diablolus as it descents just a few meters away from the lumbering masses of both Godzilla's and the metallic clone. Even Harper and the rest of the base fall quite as they can't believe what they are seeing. The silence was so defining that a pin could be heard if one happened to drop.

"It…it can't be…" quietly says Harper as he stares dead at the Angel of Death. He feels all the blood drain from his body and his stomach turn over. This all happened so fast and everything looked better with the arrival of Weapon X and Gotengo, but it all felt hopeless. He forces his gaze away from the threat and looks around at everyone else. His own thoughts and fears were mirrored on their faces. Harper swallows the knot in his throat and tries to focus. He can't let this affect his decision making. He won't, but he takes a long sigh as there really nothing he can do. Without that link to the surrounding forces they can't plan an attack. Then over the short wave comm. comes Gordon voice

"I can't believe that sonuvabitch is back!" screamed Gordon, "don't worry boss, me and the gang will take care of this asshole."

Then the comm. clicks off and Harper can't help but smile a little. If anything at least they can say they went out fighting.

Tokyo, Japan

Once the comm. dies down Gordon stares at the new arrival. A smile forms across his face as he remembers the last time faced that bastard. He points his finger at him and makes a mocking imitation of a gun firing. Back in his mind he knows that their forces are more than useless against this behemoth but at least they can provide long enough distraction.

"Alright gentlemen" say Gordon to his crew and over a comm. link to the rest of the squad's commanders, "Most of you all have been in this situation before, for those of you who are new…good luck."

Gordon locks eyes with Ozaki who looks back. For a moment they connect and have the same basic understanding. Ozaki nods his head and Gordon smuggling smiles

"Alright let's get this asshole everybody! Fire everything you have!"

Diablolus feels the familiar sensations return to him. The familiar presence of this pathetic world assaults him and almost makes him want to scream. He can't stand it and plans on destroying this planet for good this time. But first, he has something…much more important to attend to. The very thing that had tried to killed him and almost succeeded. Diablolus turns his sights towards Godzilla and notices there are others around him. A almost cackle like sound escapes from him as it is no matter, they will all be crushed under his might. But before he could advance any further he feels tiny pricks explode into his body as smoke rise up from him. Curious, Diablolus scans around him and notices those annoying machines that attacked him before are back _those insolent little bastards!_ Thought Diablolus as it clenches his fist. But it was no matter; he just raises his hand and sends to of the planes nearest him collide into each other. Inside he laughs to himself, not only is he back, but he is stronger! More of the little machines dance around him, spraying him with insignificant objects. They were only annoying and a waste of his time; he just moves through the blasts and toys with them. He makes one plan literally do a complete spin and shot down two of them. _Oh this will be fun _cackled that evil, calculating mind of the Angel of Death.

Godzilla stops for a brief second as he senses a disturbance as the metallic monster and the organic clone duel. He raises his mighty head into the sky and surveys around. For a moment he could not locate the source but suddenly he turns to his right and immediately understands what it was. It makes all of the King of Monsters senses scream as he as a sense of dejavu or maybe he was seeing a ghost. Only a mere 200 meters away was the floating form of the one and only Diablolus. Confused, Godzilla cocks his head to the side _I killed you!_ Anger fills his body, worse than what he felt with the clone of his son. It surges through him and gives him new found strength. Godzilla roars mightily towards Diablolus, challenging him. He will not let this damned thing survive again, make no mistake about it. Then Godzilla charges after Diablolus but before he can he feels a surge of pain from his left. The cloned saurian had thrown its shoulder into him, knocking Godzilla off balance. _Curse this damn clone! _thought Godzilla as he turns and takes on the clone once again.

Gordon is rattled in his seat as the Gotengo is rattled with blasts. He grinds his teeth and yells "Ozaki! Evasive maneuvers! And watch your fire those are friendlies out there!" But that was becoming harder and harder as some planes turn on each other on will by the damned Diablolus. He eyes down the figure of Angel of Death as the Gotengo does a dive and swerves around a group of the rogue planes.

"I want all weapons focused on that bastard! Do not let him enter the battle!" screams Gordon as he feels the Gotengo's weapons discharge, _this going to be a long night_ thought Gordon as the shots, as predicted, had little to no affect.


	8. Chapter 8

Godzilla and related characters belong to © Toho Co. Ltd

General Kumoi is mine, and Chris Blaze idea belongs to Demon of Darkness

* * *

><p>Chp 8<p>

As Chris and the formed squad quickly dodges fallen debris from a burning building, Miki gasps and immediately clutches her head. She felt an overwhelming power explodes into her mind and it nearly made her scream. Falling to her knees she understands that the circumstances on the battlefield have changed dramatically that no-one could have seen coming. That familiar feeling from just a year ago submerges her thoughts in fear and agony. It assaults her mentally and causes her to shake as that wicked laugh echoes over and over like a broken record.

Chris hears the gasps from Miki and turns around just in time to see her fall to the ground with her head in her hands. Panic rushes through him and he charges to her side grabbing her shoulders.

"Miki! Are you ok?" yelled Chris as he tries to help her back up.

For the moment Miki doesn't even notice that Chris was talking, he seemed like an insignificant figure right now as the source continued to persist in its assault. It even begins to talk to her _Hello Miki_ said the power with venom dripping from its physiological words. Miki was able to force it away with all she has but she doesn't have too. The power just mysteriously stopped. In matter of seconds it was over and that's when Miki finally notices Chris's concerned presence.

"Yea…I'm fine" says Miki weakly, trying to regain her balance "Diablolus is back"

Kumoi swings the mechanical titan around to try and cut off the Cloned Saurian's attack but he was just a second to late as a tail collides with his chest. X staggers backwards from the blow and shakes its passenger.

"Damnit" curses Kumoi through clinched teeth as he feels the vibrations. He eyes down the bastard and brings up the arms of Weapon X and discharges powerful blasts into the clone. Once he completes that he notices his alarms go off and a hologram pops up on his dashboard of the new arrival and Kumoi almost felt like he would have a heart attack.

"Wonderful…" was all Kumoi could muster as he feels numb. Not only did they have to worry about this clone but now they have to deal with Diablolus! Again! He curses his luck and that when he notices Godzilla. The King of Monsters stood before him with a look of determination but also…_understanding?_ Kumoi was no Kaiju reader or whatever but he can recognize that look no matter who displayed it. Then something else happened that Kumoi thought he never see in his life! Godzilla nodded at him, or it seemed like it. For a moment it seemed like a connection had been established between human and Kaiju. Not one like Miki posses but more of a…intuition level, more natural. Sort of like the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. The only thing Kumoi could possibly understand is that Godzilla wants Diablolus himself, and himself only. Kumoi nods back as Godzilla begins his march towards Diablolus just as the Clone decides to charge him. Kumoi notices and decides he can take care of the wimpling. He throws out an arm towards the Clone and throws it back

"You're going no where"

Godzilla marches into view of Diablolus stares daggers at him. The King killed this pestilent once and he can surely do it again. New adrenaline and power surges through as just the look alone of Diablolus mentally recharges Godzilla. His previous battle wounds heal quickly and then Godzilla yells at Diablolus who only looks back. That same old evil smiled appearance that makes any human go insane. For a second Godzilla trembles but regains his composure. Diablolus notices Godzilla also and does tremble. The memories of this 'thing' from before coarse through his mind as it will, can not, win again! But then Diablolus rejoices in the fact of victory relaxes and closes his eyes with still the smile standing. Then Diablolus disappears in a second. Godzilla snarls as he notices Diablolus old trick and tenses his body and swings around only to find nothing but air. This confused Godzilla as he remembered this trick clear as day and yet…he is not here. Anger building Godzilla hurriedly scans around him, looking for any sign of Diablolus. The King of Monsters comes up empty. Then beside him a orb of energy manifest and figure develops out of a building. With a crackle of light it takes shape and Godzilla, who recognized it, was to slow to react as Diablolus slams into Godzilla. Both titanic bodies crash into small cropping of buildings beside them as debris explode everywhere. Then Diablolus rises up slowly, smiling and violently kicks Godzilla in the side as he feels ribs crack and a howl escapes from him. Godzilla regains control and releases a volley of blue heat towards Diablolus face but Diablolus was gone. Godzilla roars at the coward just as he feels an impact from underneath him. He was lifted into the air as Diablolus materializes from the ground and unleashes a powerful beam into Godzilla's back. As he soars into the air Godzilla realizes, as before, this will not be an easy match. Diablolus has clearly grown in power.

Kumoi braces himself as Cloned Saurian swings its tail into the metal chassis of Weapon X. Kumoi curses under his breath and manipulates the controls as he charges the metal cyborg towards the clone. In a blink of an eye a laser type whip unfurls out of the wrists of X and he flings them across the stomach and legs of the Cloned as it howls in pain. As the wounds form across its body, the smoke and flesh sizzle and create a burning smell that anyone human could smell. Then the Clone quickly retaliates as it becomes furious. It charges into X and slams its fists into the chest. With each strike, lights and warnings signal off in Kumoi's command module. Quickly Kumoi activates the drills process as the right hand clenches and develops a drill like shield and slams it into the Cloned stomach. Then he hits a button as a light emits between the two as a loud explosion comes roaring out of the clone. As the clone yells in pain and stumbles away Kumoi hears a loud eruption and turns X around just in time to see Godzilla's body flying into the air lead by a massive power of energy. Quietly, Kumoi wishes the best of luck to Godzilla as he is their only chance.


End file.
